Happy Birthday Sonic!
by purplehedgie
Summary: It's Sonic's Birthday, and Knuckles gives him the gift of a lifetime! Set in Archie-verse, rated T for mentions of a hooker.


A small one-shot to celebrate Sonic the Hedgehog's 21st Anniversary/birthday! After all, you can only be 21 once! Rated T for mentions of a hooker.

* * *

"Happy birthday Sonic!" Said hedgehog grinned and gasped in mock surprise as if he hadn't glimpsed his calender when he awoke that morning. If having Amy ask to be "escorted" while doing seemingly pointless chores wasn't enough of a giveaway, then not having the pleasure of seeing the rest of his friends earlier that day certainly was.

"Wow guys, I had _no_ idea today was my B-day! How'd you know?"

"Very funny, Sonic. We knew that you knew, but having Amy's help was cetainly beneficial." The blue hedgehog focused on Sally, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. Laughing under her breath, she walked up to give him a peck on the cheek.

Turning to the rest of the crowd, he asked, "So who's up for cake?" Shouting their approval, they fanned out into their own groups and conversations. Sonic grabbed a chilidog off the table, he wandered about Freedom HQ. Occasionally he would join in one conversation or another, but he did enjoy people watching with his favorite food in hand.

_ 'Wow, even the Chaotix showed up. Wonder what brought them here?'_

He failed to realize that a certain purple ninja was nowhere to be seen.

Jumping up from his spot on the couch between Mina and Antionne, Sonic sauntered over to Vector. The crocodile was currently trying to multitask by flirting with any girl within speaking range while stuffing his face full of whatever he could get his hands on.

"What's up?" The crocodile jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Wha? Oh, Sonic! Didn't see ya there, pal. I'm good. You?"

The hedgehog spread his arms out, gesturing to the entirity of the room. "What do you think? All my friends are here, I have a plate full of chilidogs; how could I be any better!" He paused to cram another of his beloved meat-products down his throat. "So why're the Chaotix in Knothole? Some sorta mission I don't know about?"

Vector shrugged. "Dunno. We were gonna go to da beach or somethin', but Knux really wanted ta come here for some reason. Said he had to give ya somethin'."

Sonic was just about to ask what it was, when someone shouted, "Present time!"

Struggle as he might, he still was eventually sat in front of a mountain of wrapped gifts. He sighed, this would take awhile.

"So...Which should I open first?" As soon as he said this, the hour-and-a-half process of looking at who gave him the gift, opening it, and thanking that person began. It's not like he did not enjoy it, but he had a question burning in his throat like there was no tommorow.

When he had finally opened the last gift, he groaned inwardly. His fingers felt like they were going to fall off and he had been sitting way too long for his liking.

At least the others had went back to their own conversations.

Rubbing his temple he lifted his eyes and found the amethyst-colored pupils of none other than Knuckles. It was then that he realized none of the gifts had the guardian's name on them.

"You enjoying yourself, blue? I don't remember ever seeing that much wrapping paper in my life."

Sonic then recollected his earlier question. "Hey, Vec said you had something for me. And now that I think about it, your name wasn't on any of those presents. What gives?"

The echidna smirked. He didn't know why, but something felt off about red's grin. "My gift? Let's just say...It's not something that can be covered in gift wrap or tissue paper. It's also pretty big. I had to chaos control here before the others so they wouldn't tell you what it is. I took the liberty of putting it in your room for you."

By the time Knuckles had finished, Sonic was already standing. What could the hot-head have gotten him that he didn't want the others to know of? The speedster was nearly bouncing at the thought. Was it a chaos emerald? No, he was too possesive of them.

Before he ran back to his house, he faced the echidna. "Mind giving me a little hint on what it is?"

There was that smirk again. It was really starting to give the mobian the creeps. "Let's just say...I couldn't find a hooker."

Walking out of HQ, Sonic's mind was reeling. What could a naive, hotheaded echidna like Knuckles have _gotten_ him? Some new extreme gear? He said it couldn't be wrapped...His hand was around the doorknob to his bedroom.

This was the moment of truth. He turned the knob, opened the door, and...

...Was greeted by darkness.

Sonic groaned loudly. Stupid switch. Where was it? His hand wandered about the wall until he found it and flipped it. He looked around his room. Now to find his bounty.

His ears shot up. He had heard something move just then.

_'Note to self, buy more lightbulbs'_

There it was again! Something was moving around on his bed. He spun around, preparing for a fight, when he saw what it was.

What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Espio was struggling against his bonds, consisting of a blue ribbon around his ankles, one around his wrists, and a third pulling his arms against him. On his head was a big bow. Attached to it, a tag that said:

_To Sonic_

_From Knuckles_

"Hey Knuckles!" The echidna turned to the voice, which happened to be Sally's. "I forgot to ask, what _did_ you get Sonic? I didn't see your name on any of the-"

The squirrel was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

She and the rest of the partyrs looked around the room in shock. All eyes focused on the red echidna when he chuckled.

In return, he smiled and replied to Sally, "Let's just say I gave Sonic something I found..._sitting around_."

* * *

Didn't expect _that _now, did you? Reviews help me become a better writer!


End file.
